Another Day Set In Stone
by Nessa Obscene
Summary: Another day comes and goes for the teens at Mure High School. Everything a normal teen goes through right?Teenage hormones are flying and nothing but trouble and drama brews for the Gang. Switches POV between characters
1. Chapter 1: Destiny

**Another Day Set In Stone**

**Chapter One: Destiny**

Destiny? They all say the same thing: "You're destined to become the savior of all of us." WHAT! I mean come on! I'm a 17 year old girl trying to get through, and pass, high school for god sake. And then they tell me this! I have enough trouble managing my life at the moment and I get left with another thing to worry about! Why cant life just be normal for once?

I close my journal, put the fuzzy blue pen I was writing with and proceeded to bang my head on my desk several times until the faint voice of my mother could be heard.

"Kasha?" She called. "Is everything ok up there?"

I sigh heavily and answer her question with a lie, "Yeah I just... uh… stubbed my toe mom!"

"Okay hunny!" Her voice sailing through the house like always. "And hurry up before your late for school!"

She sounded so cheery. I hated that. She was always so happy. Well I don't think she is actually ever happy… Ever since my father died she's been trying to cover up her grief. I mean My father was a normal guy, a great husband, a caring father… Did I mention that he was a demon? Oh yes, My Father, the great lord of the sky, Sukai, was a demon. King of the elements and air… Woohoo!... yeah until his title got him killed. And guess what else! I'm the only heir to the throne other than my younger brother Kohno. Oh how lucky I am right? I think not.

"Kasha, hurry before your late!" Mom's voice reminded me so casually because it was practically an everyday routine.

"Coming mom!" I blurted while grabbing my journal and showing it unceremoniously into my bag. I grabbed my cell phone and slung my bag over my shoulder. Running out of the front door I said goodbye to my mother and ran down to my car. It was nothing to nice and not to shabby either. Just an old faded navy blue Ford Falcon. Its useful sometimes. HA I wouldn't have a life without it.

My brother, who by the way is 15 and is a complete genius to the point he is now in the same grade as me, was already waiting for me in the car. He glanced up at me from the novel he was reading, his grey eyes had flecks of green color in them and was usually covered by his mane of pitch black hair. Its not all black though. He has the distinct blue patch in from of his hair that signifies him as royalty and an heir to my fathers throne. If he did become king the blue would change permanently to silver on its own accord but it usually only turns silver when the demon blood in him overrides his human blood.

God how I wish we were normal.

He was wearing a black thermal shirt under a plain white tee and a dark blue pair of jeans that fit just the right amount that they are baggy and tight at the same time. He shrugged at me and continued reading the novel in hand as I started up my car. Oh great this was just what I was waiting for… another day at Mure High School.

-------

Authors note: Hehehe I haven't updated in forever so I decided to start something new. Its nothing much at the moment but it will become something amazing soon. I promise )


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Day Set In Stone**

**Chapter Two: Mure High School**

Just what I need in my life right now, a teacher yelling at me for being late. Isn't that great? It's not my fault my life has more to it than it appears… I just wish he'd shut the hell up. My green eyes flecked with blue and grey narrowed as he rambled on about me being late and how it will affect my citizenship grade. My black hair, underlying blue bangs, and silver forelocks were a bit tousled from the fast drive over to the school. I was so not ready to be yelled at right now.

"Now Ms. Fuzei, being tardy on the first day back from a break is completely unacceptable." Mr. Kikuyu badgered. "Please sit down so I can continue teaching what you were supposed to be here earlier to learn." He was graying around the temples, which is surprising since he is only about 29 but I think the stress the defiant students at this school cause him might have to do with this increased aging process.

"Yeah ok." I said grumpily taking my seat after being humiliated in front of the whole class. I hate being yelled at. Blah. I drop my stuff down onto a random desk right in front of one of my best friends, Kagome. She had a look on her face that screamed "EEK!" but otherwise she was still the same pretty Kagome. Hazel eyes that pulled you in, black hair that framed her perfect and pale face, and just about the best physique in school. She was wearing her usual white v-shaped halter-top with her black and green dimension-clothing jacket and dark blue jean skirt.

I adjusted my white tank top and my black spaghetti strap shirt that had ridden up a little while running into the school and pulled down my own black skirt. Sighing loudly I sat down and dropped my head to the desk with a loud thump.

"Eh, that must have been horrible Kash. He is just in a bad mood because Principle Nagasaki came in and bitched and moaned about something" Kagome said shrugging her shoulders. "I just can't believe after all of the fight he put up Mr. Nagasaki is still putting the new kids in this class…"

"Yeah he seemed a bit ir… NEW KIDS!" I cut myself off mid-sentence realizing what she just said. My eyes grew with excitement and fear at the same time. Last time we had new kids at our school we got Kikyo Tenagashi. She's the school bitch, slut, and an all around horrible person I love to hate.

"Yeah there are going to be new kids coming in a few minutes… When you walked in I expected to see them not you." Kagome said sticking her tongue out and bonking me on the head.

Wow, that was reassuring. Oh well. This is the first time we've had a new kid for a while and by the way Kagome said it… there's going to be more than one. This is going to be an interesting day. I know it. I can feel the vibrations in the air… there is something about the new kids that will change our lives…

"Anyways why do you look so…?" Kagome started looking at me questioningly.

I looked at her and shrugged. "Miserable? I don't know. A lot has been going on I guess." Mr. Kikuyu coughed and we both quieted down quickly. I shrugged at Kagome again and mouthed that I'd tell her about it later. She nodded and we "listened" to him drone on about Trigonometry.

"And what do you get for the answer Ms. Fuzei?" He stopped in front of my desk and I was just about to give him an evil glare but I heard something outside of the classroom that caught my attention. "I think our new students have arrived" I gave him a smirk and crossed my arms.

"Well maybe you should escort them in." He replied returning to the front of the classroom. "NOW!"

I jumped out of my seat and rushed to the door. I've never seen him so aggravated about anything. I wonder why he's so…scared. Shaking my head, I open the door to seeing three people outside. Two tall, gorgeous, silver haired boys were in the hall and a small petite black haired girl who stood watching the other two. The taller of the two boys and I personally thought more handsome than the other was pinning the other off the ground with one hand against the locker completely unaware of my presence… or so I thought.

"Are you going to just stand there Hanyou or are you going to say something?" The taller boy said turning his head to look at me. His eyes were cold at first but then they seemed a bit surprised. "Who are you wench?"

"Wench?" I replied glaring at the boy. "I don't know who you think you're talking to but if you don't mind I'd like you to call me Kasha…Not wench."

"Sesshy will you put Inuyasha down!" The younger black hair girl said impatiently… she looked a little bit like Kagome with shorter hair but more energy. "Hi I'm Rin." She stuck one hand out to shake my hand while the other tried to pull the boy's arm away from the others throat. "Sesshomaru your temper is worse than Inuyasha's!"

"Rin, the Inu pup has to learn his place." Sesshomaru, as I just found out, growled at the other boy. Moreover, when I say growled I mean full on I'm going to eat you growl. "Hold your tongue next time you talk to me little brother. I will not take your insolence much longer."

The other boy was now gasping for air… but that's not what I noticed. There was a pair of dog ears perched atop his head swiveling back and forth with each strained breath. He started to turn red… purple… eh I might as well stop it.

"Put him down." I said calmly stepping forward until I was head to shoulder with him. Placing my hand upon the arm he was holding this so-called Inuyasha… I repeated myself. "Put him down."

"Mind your own business wench." Sesshomaru growled at me as he visibly tightened his grip on the boy.

Wench! WENCH! That was it. I promised myself not to use my powers but it seems when desperate times come… even more desperate measures are taken. I place my hand on his chest and glare at him. "Bye, bye puppy." A burst of energy flows from my hand and pins him to the lockers against the hall. Still holding my hand out in the same position it was, continuing to hold him to the wall, I hold my hand to help Inuyasha up.

"I don't need your help." He said pushing away my hand and getting up on his own accord while rubbing his neck. "I hope you know my brother isn't there anymore… He's behind you."

"What?" I said looking at the wall where I previously held him. No tall handsome boy there. Missing.

--------------

Authors note: Eh Introduction of some characters. Nothing to big but a little drama filled. More to come soon! I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Day Set In Stone**

**Chapter Three: Who are you?**

I closed my eyes. I can feel him. He is behind me now. So close that I can feel the heat radiating off his skin. Who is he to break my spell? Who the hell does he think he is? I am not in the mood for this foolish behavior. ARGH!

"Insolent Hanyou…" He breathed, his warm breath sending shivers up my spine... I knew I shouldn't have worn my hair up today. "Do you know who I am?"

"No." I said as he spun me around to face him. His amber glare was a force to be reckoned with itself but I have dealt with people like this all my life…well at least I thought I did. "And I don't necessarily even care to KNOW who you are!"

SWITCH IN POV (going to Kagome)

'I wonder what's taking so long… Should I check? Hm… ugh I can't take the suspense!' I stood from my seat and made her way to the door. "Um… I'm going to go check what's taking so long?" I gave him an uneasy smile and when he nodded his approval, I exited the classroom quickly.

"I don't necessarily even care to KNOW who you are!" Kasha screamed into the face of a boy at least 6'5" with silver flowing hair and crazy amber eyes. 'Oh my god he's so hot! Gah! Kagome get your mind out of the gutter!'

"I think I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't man handle my best friend." I stepped up to this new kid. "Because I don't think she likes it very much." I smirked. He looked surprised by my fearlessness towards him. I do not see why. He does not seem that scary.

"And I think that you should keep to your own business Miko." A simple smile ran over his face when he said that last word. How could he know that? No one knows that other than Kasha and the sluttiest Miko on the planet…Kikyo. "You seem surprised?"

I turn around to see two others were in the hall as well. A petite young girl with black hair and a beautiful smile that looked sort of out of place next to the other scowling silver haired boy. His eyes were golden. Piercing golden eyes I felt naked in front of. Like he knew what I was thinking. What I was going to do next. –shivers-

I turned back around to avoid his gaze when it reached mine. 'What the hell is wrong with me! I'm fricken blushing!' I shook my head and touched Kasha's shoulder and whispered "Sorry Kash" in her ear. A pink light shot from my hand, through her arm and into the older silver haired boy's body.

"Ouch! Kagome you know that uses up some of my powers too!" Kasha said massaging her shoulder where I was touching it. The silver haired boy was just glaring at us both. His amber eyes crimson on the outside. Hm…sucks for him. I smiled at Kasha. "Retard…" She whispered as she entered the class taking one last glance at the boy looking at his hand.

"Uhm…Come in if you'd like?" I said to them…carefully avoiding the gaze of the other silver haired boy.

"Wench." I heard a voice whisper from behind me.

"Shut up Inuyasha!" The petite girls voice rang out with a thud following after. "Coming!" She ran in behind me smiling. She seemed perky. Excited. Haha she reminded me of myself on a sugar high.

"Welcome to your first day at Mure High School." The teacher sighed. "Now sit down so we can return to our lesson.

----------------

A/N: Ok there's another chapter for you. Hm… thinking thinking thinking. Comments would help too!


End file.
